Passing Boundaries
by EmberSalvatore
Summary: Madison moved to Tokyo when she was little. She immediately befriended Takashi and Morimoto. She and Morimoto fall in love with each other over the years, but what happens when Han comes into the picture? Will he win her heart or will she stay with Morimoto? If Han does win her heart will he reciprocate her feelings or turn her down?
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own the Fast and Furious characters or anything to do with the Fast and Furious movies. The only thing I own is the plot to this story and any characters you do not recognize. This will be the only time I say this, because you only really need to say it once. The Prologue will be really short compared to the actual chapters. I hope you like it. :)

Prologue

My story begins when I was only three years old. My parents had gone out for date night, while they left me with my grandmother. I didn't understand a thing that was happening, but a few hours after they had left my grandmother got a phone call. It was the hospital. My parents were dead. My grandmother couldn't keep me, because she was dying. So she took me to my uncle's house in Tokyo, Japan. I used to live in London, England. I cried every night for my parents, but they never came to soothe me.

Two years later I was sent to Kindergarten where I met my two best friends, Takashi and Morimoto Yakuza. They were the first ones to play with me. We instantly clicked and have been inseparable ever since. Takashi grew to be like an older brother to me. He stuck up for me if anyone tried to insult me or call me gajin. I didn't let any of it get to me though. I knew I wasn't Japanese. I didn't look like these people. Morimoto and I got closer and closer each year. It took us years to realize why we didn't see each other as brother and sister like Takashi and I did. It took us until the end of Freshmen year.

It was the last day of our first year of high school. Takashi, Morimoto, and I had gotten invited to a party being thrown by a Junior. He told me he had never seen anyone as beautiful as me. I asked if I could bring Takashi and Morimoto. Haru, the guy that invited me, said I could bring them. I smiled at him. I was so excited that Haru talked to me because I had a huge crush on him. I told Takashi and Morimoto about the party. They agreed to go. I went home to get ready. I slipped on my blood red strapless dress that went just right under my ass and my black 7" heels. After getting dressed I made my green eyes have the smokey look, I made my lips blood red to match my dress, and I sprayed on my Very Sexy Eau de Parfum from Victoria's Secret. I also curled my long blonde hair. Takashi and Morimoto were waiting for me downstairs. I noticed that Takashi brought Neela with him. I smiled at the girl. She was a year younger than us and had just moved here from Australia. She lived with Takashi, Morimoto, and their uncle. "Ready?" Takashi asked.

"Yep. Let's go." I responded. We all left for the party. When we got there there were so many Juniors and some Sophomores. We were the only Freshmen. Haru immediately came over and led me to where everyone was dancing. I smiled up at him as we danced.

A few hours later I had had a few drinks but still knew exactly what I was doing. Haru and I were dancing very provocatively now. He told me he had had a crush on me for awhile now. When he told me that I told him I had had a crush on him for awhile as well. "You wanna go somewhere more private?" he asked huskily. I nodded. He led me up stairs to his room. Once the door was closed he kissed me. I immediately responded. He had me pushed against the door. His tongue swept across my lips begging for entry. I allowed it. Our tongues battled for dominance. As our tongues battled he picked me up by my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the bed and laid us down. I sighed into the kiss when I felt his hard member against my leg. I writhed against him and got the desired noise. He started to pull my dress off, so I pulled away so he could get it over my head. Underneath my dress I didn't have anything on, which turned him on even more. I smiled coyly at him. I started to unbutton his shirt when Morimoto busted into the room. "What the hell? Get out!"

"No. Leave her alone." Morimoto demanded.

"Morimoto! It's fine." I said. He took one glance at me and shook his head. He came over and punched Haru in the face. I screamed and backed away from the boys. Morimoto grabbed my dress and put it on me before dragging me from the room and into his car. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home." I sighed.

"What is your problem Morimoto?"

"He was only with you for a bet. He doesn't care about you Madison, but I do."

"What?"

"I overheard his friends complaining about how they owed him money because you went up with him and were probably fucking him." I couldn't believe this. We got to my house and Morimoto walked me up to my room.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Morimoto leaned in and gave me a hug. When he turned his head to kiss my cheek I turned my head to kiss his cheek. Our lips met in a tender kiss. We pulled away immediately before he crashed his lips back on mine. I gave in to the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me onto his lap. Pretty soon we were laying down and his tongue was in my mouth exploring and fighting with my tongue for dominance. I started to unbutton his shirt, and his hand was finding it's way up my dress. Once his shirt was off he pulled my dress off. I blushed under his gaze. That's when my feelings hit me. I was in love with my best friend. After that realization I took his belt off and started to take his pants off. He helped me get his pants and boxers all the way off. He pulled away and got a condom out of my side dresser drawer. After putting the condom on he continued to kiss me. I guided him into me. We both moaned in pleasure once he was fully inside of me. It hurt a little but felt good at the same time. He started to move within me, and soon enough I met him thrust for thrust. When we finally finished he looked me in the eye and asked me to be his girlfriend. I laughed before saying, "After what just happened I already was your girlfriend." He smiled at me before kissing me tenderly on the lips. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N #2: Like I said this is short compared to the actual chapters. I hope you liked the introduction to our main character, Madison. :)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: All of my translations come from Google Translate, so sorry if they are wrong. I will have what they are saying in English in parenthesis.

Chapter One: Changes

(Madison's P.O.V.)

Footsteps approached my door. I sighed and snuggled even more under my covers. The person in my room turned on my lights and pulled the blankets away from me. I looked up into the face of my boyfriend, Morimoto. I glared at him. "Time to get up. Uncle Kamata is leaving." Morimoto said. I just nodded before climbing out of bed and heading straight for my closet. "No good morning kiss?"

"I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. I'm not kissing you with morning breath." I said matter of factly. He sighed before leaving my room. After picking out my school uniform I hopped in the shower. Once I was ready I made my way down to kitchen where Morimoto was waiting for me. He pulled me to him and kissed me tenderly. It soon became a heated kiss. He picked me up and sat me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around him. I pulled away first. "Mori, it's only 7:15 in the morning. We have to go or we will be late seeing Kamata leave and going to school." Morimoto sighed before backing up so I could get down. I grabbed an apple and followed Morimoto to his car. Once in his car we headed over to his house. Takashi was already saying goodbye to Kamata.

"Kamata kyō sayōnara," I said. (Goodbye Sir Kamata)

"Gubbai· Madison," Kamata said. (Goodbye Madison)

After we all said goodbye, we made our way to school. Morimoto went to the Junior classes with Neela because he failed our Junior year. He always complained about this black kid named Twinkie. I found Twinkie quite entertaining. Twinkie and I sometimes talked during lunch when Takashi and Morimoto are busy with who knows what. We developed a friendship at the beginning of the year. Neela agreed with me on Twinkie. The three of us joked around a lot. I followed Takashi to our first class of the day, Literature.

At lunch time Takashi said he had somewhere to go and that he would be back before our next class. Morimoto came over and kissed me before asking me if I wanted to go somewhere. I eagerly nodded. I could eat later. I followed Morimoto to the gym. We immediately headed for the boys locker room. Once in there he had me pinned against the lockers. I smiled into the hot kiss. I was so glad they made girls wear skirts. I didn't have any panties on today, which when Morimoto realized that he got even harder. I smirked at him before he crashed his lips against mine once again. He bunched my skirt up and undid his pants. Once his pants and boxers were out of the way he entered me. I moaned in pleasure. He smirked as he kissed his way down my neck. He unbuttoned the top few buttons on my shirt, so his lips could get to my hardened nipples. Once he unhooked my bra and threw it on the ground next to us he took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked. I moaned and pulled his face closer to my chest. My knees were threatening to buckle underneath me, so he grabbed me by the ass and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, which made him go deeper inside of me. I hide my face on his shoulder so I wouldn't call out. He finished with my left nipple and moved his lips to my right nipple to give it the same attention. He licked, sucked, and bit at my nipple, which made them harden even more and caused me to get wetter. "Baby, go faster. I'm about to cum." I muttered. He carried me over to the bench and laid us down before doing what I asked. He went faster, and I met him thrust for thrust. Soon enough I came. He let me ride out my orgasm. He flipped us over, so that I was on top and controlled how fast we went. I went as fast as I could after coming down from my orgasm. Soon enough my muscles hardened again and I came. A few minutes later he flipped us back over so that he was on top and went as fast and hard as he could. Before he came he pulled out. I knew he needed a little more so he could come, so I grabbed his aching member and pumped my fist. He growled in pleasure. A few seconds later he came on my revealed stomach and hand. I smiled up at him as I took my fingers and sucked his come off of my fingers. He stuck one of his fingers inside of me and swirled it around until he was satisfied at the amount of my juices on his finger before pulling his finger out of me and into his mouth. He leaned down and kissed me before getting up. He fixed his boxers and pants before grabbing my bra and sticking it in his pocket. "I need that."

"No you don't. The only thing you need is to cover up before someone else sees you, and I get jealous." he said. I smiled at him before slowly buttoning my shirt and fixing my skirt. I walked over to the mirror and fixed my hair. We walked back to the lunchroom. Everyone was already gone. We grabbed our backpacks and headed to our next class. Everyone looked at me as I entered the classroom. I saw Takashi in his usual seat in the back. I smiled at him.

"Doko de misu· mongomerīte ita no?" Mrs. Murakami asked. (Where have you been Miss Montgomery)

"Watashi wa toire ni atta." I said. (I was in the restroom) She just nodded. I made my way to the back of the classroom with Takashi. Once Mrs. Murakami went back to her lesson Takashi looked at me.

"Where were you really?" he asked.

"With Morimoto in the boys' locker room." I said happily. Takashi just shook his head.

"Can you two seriously not keep your hands off of each other for even a minute?"

"No." Class finally ended.

After school Morimoto dropped me off at home, so I could do my homework and get ready for the races tonight. I quickly did all of my work before calling Neela and asking her to come over. She was at my house within five minutes. We gossiped as we got ready for the races tonight. I was wearing a blue and black plaid mini skirt that only covered to the edge of my ass, a see through white mesh top, and a blue bra. I did my make up to where my eyes were smokey and my lips were light pink. I sprayed myself with my usual perfume before slipping on my black, knee high, suede, high heeled boots. I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun. Neela was in a pink strapless mini dress that went to the edge of her ass and the same boots as me. Her make up had a natural look to it. She left her hair down and sprayed herself with some of my perfume. I smiled at her before we made our way down to our cars. She climbed into her light blue RX-8, while I climbed into my green Mazda RX-7. We sped off to the races. Once there we were overwhelmed by the people and the music. I smiled as I pulled into my parking spot next to Morimoto. As soon as I got out of the car his lips were on mine. I smiled into the kiss. "Why do you insist on dressing like this in public?" he asked me when he pulled away. I let my hand drift to the front of his pants where I could feel his hardened member.

"Because it gets me this reaction every time." I said huskily.

"Would you two cut it out?" Takashi groaned. I smiled over at him before sitting on the hood of my car. Morimoto joined me. "I'm racing next."

"Of course you are." I said. I looked around the crowd and noticed a new guy. "Hey Takashi. Who is that?"

"That is my new partner, Han Lue. He just moved here a few weeks ago. He's been helping me out." Takashi said proudly. I just nodded. Han was hot. Morimoto's hand traveled up my leg and under my skirt. I acted like I couldn't feel his fingers inside me, so that no one else would notice. I slightly opened my legs so he could have better access. A few minutes later he pulled his fingers out because it was time for Takashi to race. Neela rode with Takashi to the starting line before kissing him and climbing out of the car and making her way back to us. Once the racers took off we all raced to the elevators. We watched them race on our phones before getting to the top floor. A few seconds after we reached the top Takashi pulled up and won the race. I smiled as Neela cheered for her boyfriend. Some guy walked over to me and grabbed my ass. I turned around and smacked him across the face.

"Don't touch me." The guy stalked off. I sighed before turning back around. Takashi made his way over to us. He had a wad of cash in his hand.

"Your turn Maddie," he said. I just nodded before making my way down to my car. Morimoto followed after me. We were alone in the elevator, so he stuck three fingers inside of me while he used the other hand to massage my breast. I moaned at the contact. One of my hands pulled his face to mine while the other made it's way to the front of his pants and stroked him. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"If you win, we will finish this in the back of my car. If you lose then you'll have to wait till tomorrow." he said. The doors opened and I groaned. I followed him to my car. I kissed him before getting in and pulling up to the starting line. I looked at who I was racing. It was some guy in my grade that I didn't really know. Once the guy in the middle called go we were off. I drifted past him on the first turn. A few minutes later I pulled up to the top of the lot. I had won the race. I drifted as fast as I could back to my parking spot to get out of the way for the next race. Morimoto met me at my parking spot. I immediately pulled him to me and kissed him. He pulled away and lead me to his car where he fulfilled his promise.

The next Friday I woke up to Morimoto beside me. I smiled at the sight of him before getting up and heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. No sooner had I stepped in the shower then Morimoto joined me. After our shower I got ready to go to work. Once there I put my purse up in my locker before walking out to the garage to start working on the imported Mustang. I was standing underneath the raised car when someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and hit my head. "I'm sorry." a male's voice said. I turned around and noticed it was Han.

"It's fine. What can I do for you?" I asked sweetly.

"Takashi sent me here to find you."

"What does Takashi want?"

"He wants his money." I just nodded.

"I'll be right back." I walked back into the locker room and grabbed the cash I owed Takashi. When I came back out Han was under the car looking at it. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing what needs to be done to this car."

"Don't worry about it." I handed him the wad of cash. "Tell Takashi that dinner is on him tonight."

"Will do." Han winked at me before leaving. I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day. Things were definitely changing around here because of Han.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Discovering Crushes

(Morimoto's P.O.V., a few weeks later)

Han, Takashi, and I were already at the races waiting for the girls to show up. Han had raced only once since coming here. He was pretty good. Finally, the girls showed up. Neela got out in her usual mini dress and knee high boots. Madison got out in a practically see through black shirt with no bra on underneath and an almost nonexistent skirt. I immediately rushed over to her and put my jacket on her. She glared at me before shrugging it back off. I glared at her as she laid it on the hood of my car before sitting on it. I sat beside her to keep the other guys away from her. I noticed a few guys eyeing her. I glared at them and they backed off. I smiled at that. "Why do you insist on torturing me with these outfits?" I asked her.

"Because I like them. Plus Takashi never freaks out when Neela shows up in barely anything. Why do you?" she explained.

"Because you are my girlfriend. I don't want any other guy looking at you." She sighed before leaning over and kissing me on the lips.

"I'm not with those other guys. I'm with you and that's not going to change anytime soon." I sighed in relief before kissing her.

"Morimoto! You're up." Takashi said. I pulled away from Madison.

"OK. Ride with me?" I asked her. She just got up and climbed into the passenger seat. I got into the driver's seat before taking off for the starting line. I leaned over and kissed her. "Just for luck."

(Madison's P.O.V.)

"Just for luck," Morimoto said after pulling away from my lips. I looked him in the eyes.

"I'll give you luck for the entire race, but make sure you don't wreck." I told him huskily. His eyes glazed over with lust, and he nodded. I leaned over and rolled up his window. After his window was up and no one could see us I unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and unbuttoned the peep hole in his boxers before reaching in and helping his erect member out and into my mouth. He gulped and took off as soon as someone called go. I grabbed what I couldn't fit in my mouth and rubbed my hand up and down. My head moved in time with my hand. I took my tongue and licked his pre-cum before licking from the bottom of his shaft to the tip of his head. I took him in my mouth completely and ran my tongue lazily around the underside of his head. Every time he drifted I would suck in and gulp to cause him to get harder. We were getting to the final turn and he was ready to burst, so I sped up and deep throated him. Once we reached the top of the lot he came in my mouth. I kept my mouth closed around him until he was done before swallowing it. I started to sit up, but before my mouth completely left his penis I kissed the tip of it. I sat up the rest of the way and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. I smiled innocently at him. He fixed his boxers and pants.

"What was that for?"

"Luck." We got out of the car to collect his winnings. I walked over to Takashi and handed him the keys to the car that Morimoto just won. I made my way back to Morimoto's car and climbed in the passenger seat. He climbed into the driver's seat before drifting back to his parking spot. Once there before I could get out he grabbed my hand and nodded with his head for me to climb into the back seat. I smiled before obliging. He locked the doors. Once in the back seat Morimoto joined me and knelt down between my legs. He look up my skirt and saw that for once I was wearing panties. He growled before pulling them off. As soon as they were off he stuck three fingers in me. I moaned at the contact. He moved his fingers faster and then slower. Finally he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. He buried his face between my legs. I moaned in pleasure and placed my hands behind his head pulling him closer. He nipped at my little bundle of nerves before sucking it into his mouth and playing with it with his tongue. He added a finger in with his tongue, which caused me to pull him even closer. I could feel his smirk as he worked his tongue within my nether lips. "Faster baby!" He did as told. Soon enough I came in his mouth. He sucked it all up before pulling away slightly. He kissed my nether lips before moving away completely. I reached down to grab my panties but he snatched them away from me.

"Nope. I'm keeping these as my real reward from the race tonight." I smiled before leaning down and kissing him. He deepened the kiss and sat me climbed into the seat and pulled me into his lap. I could feel his hardened member under me.

"Watashi Morimoto o toru." (Take me Morimoto) He just nodded before doing as I had asked.

When we finally came out of Morimoto's car, I noticed Takashi, Han, and Neela waiting for us. Takashi was shaking his head. I smirked at him. Neela was laughing at her boyfriend's reaction. Han looked indifferent to the whole situation. I told Morimoto that I would be right back. I made my way over to where Twinkie and his group was. Twinkie smiled when he saw me. "Hey Maddie! Where have you been girl?" Twinkie asked.

"With Morimoto. Do you have any beer?" I asked.

"Of course. I still don't understand why you and Neela hang out with those guys. They're jerks."

"They're not that bad Twink. Anyway, how do you always score the beer?"

"I know people."

"Which means he steals it from his dad's liquor cabinet." Reiko said. I laughed while Twinkie just glared at her.

"I don't care where it comes from. Beer is beer." Toast said as he made his way around Twinkie's ridiculous Hulk car. Earl walked with Toast. They both had beers in their hands. Earl handed me one.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," Earl said. His British accent always made me smile. A few minutes later Toast frowned at something behind me. I turned around and noticed it was Han. I smiled and waved him over.

"Guys this is Han. He is Takashi's new partner. Han this is Toast, Earl, Twinkie, and Reiko. They are my other crew." I introduced as I pointed to each person. They all said their nice to meet yous. "So, did Morimoto send you to find me?"

"No. I was just wondering where you had gone to." Han said. I smiled at him.

"Just over here. Want a beer?"

"Sure." I went around the car and got a beer for him. When I came back around the car Twinkie was talking Han's ear off. I smiled at the mixed boy's enthusiasm. I handed Han his beer before sitting down beside him.

(Morimoto's P.O.V.)

I watched as Han left. He went in the same direction as Madison. I followed soon after he turned the corner. I found him with Madison, that annoying mixed kid, and his crew. I could tell by the way Madison looked at Han that she had a crush on him. I frowned before making my way back to Takashi. Neela had gone off with some friends from school. "Help me keep Han away from Madison. I don't want them alone together." I said.

"OK. Why?" Takashi asked.

"She has a crush on him." Takashi just nodded. I wasn't about to lose my girlfriend to that gajin.

The next day we all met for breakfast before school. I had no idea why Han was up seeing as he didn't have school. Madison was the last one to the table as usual. She had stayed with me last night. As we ate I kept one of my hands on her leg. I rubbed my hand up and down her leg. We all ate in silence. Once everyone was done with breakfast we all told Han goodbye before leaving for school. Neela rode with Takashi, while Madison rode with me. I held her hand the entire way to school. When it came time to part ways for class I kissed Madison swiftly before pulling away and looking her in the eyes. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." she said before kissing me one more time. When she pulled away she walked to her class. I made my way slowly to my first class of the day. The entire way there I couldn't help but think of ways to keep Madison with me. When I got to class I pulled my laptop out and noticed Madison was online. I opened up a chat box and sent her a message.

_Morimoto: Hey baby. Want to go out tonight?_

_Madison: Yes! What did you have in mind babe?_

_Morimoto: It's a surprise. Make sure you dress up for dinner._

_Madison: I will! I'm excited. By the way you got me out of actually typing a paper over some book I was supposed to read over the weekend. I love you so much right now!_

_Morimoto: I love you too. So, have you got any word back from the University of Tokyo yet?_

_Madison: Not yet. I hope they let me know soon. Any plans for lunch?_

_Morimoto: I know you will get in. None. Unless you have some plans. ;)_

_Madison: I just might. You will just have to see. ;)_

Just then the bell rang singling for us to go to our next class. I slowly made my way to my math class. I reopened my laptop when I sat down. There was a message on there already.

_Madison: Meet me at the coke machine in five minutes._ I still had four minutes left. I sighed. I did my work for the four minutes before asking to go to the restroom. Once out of the classroom I made my way to the coke machine. I didn't see Madison. Just then she pulled me between the coke machines. I smiled and started to kiss her. She responded in kind. We made out for a few minutes before it became obvious that we needed to go back to class or we would never leave this spot. I kissed her one last time. We parted ways and headed back to class. The rest of the day went by kind of uneventfully.

Later that night I got everything ready for Madison's and my date. I dressed up in a nice green button up and a pair of black slacks. After I was ready I made my way over to Madison's house. She was waiting for me in the living room. She was in a green dress that went to her knees. I smiled at her before grabbing her hand and leading her out to my car. I took her out of town and to the closest beach. Once we got there I led her down aways to where I had a picnic set up for us. She smiled at the sight and squeezed my hand to let me know that she loved it. I smiled at her as I poured her a glass of champagne. We talked as we ate. After we ate I took her to a fair nearby and we got on the Ferris Wheel. When we reached the top she kissed me. "Thank you for tonight. I love you."

"You're welcome. I love you too." I dropped her off at her house at the end of the night and then made my way home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Graduating

(Madison's P.O.V.)

Morimoto was racing some new guy that thought he was the best drifter in the world. I stood with Neela, Takashi, and Han at the top of the lot. A few seconds later Morimoto drifted to the top. I cheered for him before rushing to his car. As soon as he got out I kissed him. He smiled at me before reveling in the high of his win. I knew that tonight would be a good night. I climbed into the passenger seat and rode with him back down to my car. We got out and waited for our friends to join us. When the finally got back down here, we all grabbed a beer. "Cops!" someone yelled. Everyone ran for their car. I got in mine and took off. I drifted my way through other cars. Once out of the parking lot I sped to Han's garage. A few minutes later Han joined me. We sat in the loft waiting for the others. It didn't take long for everyone to show up. Morimoto raced to my side. "Thank God you got out." Morimoto said. We all just hung out at Han's until we were sure everything had blown over. Around two in the morning I decided to call it a night and head home. When I got home my uncle was in the living room waiting for me. There were several beer bottles around him. I sighed.

"Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be home at 11." he said angrily.

"I'm sorry Uncle Daniel. My friends and I lost track of time." I said.

"Don't you ever leave this house dressed like a whore again. That is not how a respectable lady dresses. Your parents would be ashamed of you if they were alive." I could feel the tears building up behind my eyes. _He's just drunk. He doesn't mean it._

"Yes sir. Good night." I made my way up to my room and changed into some pajamas. I listened to my uncle's footsteps as he made his way to his room.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed to go out with Neela. We were heading to the mall to spend some girl time together. When I got downstairs my uncle was already down there with a cup of coffee and a guilty look on his face. I smiled at him and started to make myself an omelet. "I'm so sorry Madison. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did last night. I know it's not an excuse, but I was drunk." he said apologetically.

"It's fine Uncle Daniel. I knew you didn't mean any of it." I said.

"Where are you off to today?"

"Neela and I are going shopping for some girl time." He just nodded. I ate my food in silence. A few minutes after I finished eating Neela showed up. We took off for the mall. We shopped until about 1:30 before deciding to get some lunch. We ate at a small cafe inside the mall. "This is exactly what I needed."

"Me too. How about we start doing this every Saturday. Just the two of us going out to do something. It doesn't have to be shopping." Neela said.

"Sounds perfect to me. Now, we have exhausted the mall. Where do you want to go?"

"How about the fair?"

"Yes! I haven't been to a fair in forever!" Neela laughed at my enthusiasm. After we finished our lunch we headed out to her car and put our bags in the trunk before climbing in ourselves and headed to the fair.

(Morimoto's P.O.V.)

Takashi and I sat down and listened to Uncle Kamata. He was telling us about a shipment that needed to be collected this weekend. We waited to find out who he was sending to collect it. "Morimoto wa, anata wa watashi no shiharai o eru tame ni iku koto ni narimasu. Watashi wa shippai shimasen." (Morimoto, you will be going to get my payment. Do not fail me.) I just nodded. This was the first time Uncle Kamata would be sending me. I was not going to let him down. We left a few minutes later. When I got home and started to get things ready my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey babe. Guess what!" Madison exclaimed. I smiled into the phone.

"What?"

"Guess."

"Girls' day is going amazingly."

"Yes! We went shopping and now we are at the fair! It's so much fun!" I chuckled at her excitement.

"I'm glad you are having fun."

"Me too! Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you too." She hung up, so I went back to getting ready.

A few hours later Madison showed up in my room. She sat on my bed and watched me carry my bag out to my car. When I came back in she smiled at my coyly. I grinned back at her before joining her on my bed. She laid down and got under the covers. As soon as I joined her her lips were on mine. I climbed on top of her without breaking the kiss. I started to pull her shirt up slowly. She pulled away long enough for me to pull her shirt off. My hands wandered over her body while hers tangled in my hair. She wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me closer. Her hands traveled down until they were at the hem of my shirt. She pulled my shirt off before kissing her way down my neck to my chest. I let her kiss her way down my body while I worked on taking off her bra. Once her bra was off I forced her lips back up to mine. Once I had her where I wanted her I kissed my way down to her chest. Once my lips reached her nipple her back arched up and her hands tangled back into my hair pulling my face closer to her. One of my hands worked on her free breast, while the other found it's way to her wet panties. I ran a finger across where her slit was which caused her to moan. She pulled my lips away from her nipple and slide over to where they were on her other nipple. I smirked as I played with her nipples and slit. She finally had enough and started working on taking my pants off. Once she got them as far as she could I pulled away from her and pulled them the rest of the way before taking her skirt off. She stuck her hand in my boxers. I moaned at the contact. Before we could continue I heard soft footsteps heading to the kitchen. It was my mother. I got up and picked Madison up by her ass before carrying her into my bathroom. I turned the shower on before tearing her panties off of her and taking my boxers off. I carried her into the shower and backed her against the tiled wall before slamming into her. She called out in pleasure. I kissed down her neck and bit down softly which caused her to whimper. I kissed and sucked on her neck until there was a hickey there. I kissed my back up to her swollen lips. Her nails clawed into my back as we came together. We stood there panting for a little while before I pulled out of her. I carried her back to my bed after wrapping a towel around us. We curled up and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Madison climbing out of my bed. I pulled her on top of me and kissed her exposed stomach. "Good morning sexy." I said.

"Good morning. I didn't mean to wake you." she said softly.

"It's fine. Where are you going?"

"Home. I figured I would sneak out of here before your mom caught us."

"She'll be fine. She won't care."

"Morimoto, I need to go home."

"Fine. I'll see you on Tuesday. I have an errand to run for Uncle Kamata."

"OK. I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned down and kissed me before getting up and getting dressed. I watched her as she left. After she left I got up and got dressed before going to get some breakfast and leave.

(Madison's P.O.V.)

Sunday and Monday went bye without much happening. On Tuesday Morimoto came back at lunch. He walked over to where Takashi, Neela, and I were sitting and joined us. He told us about his trip for Kamata. The school day went by fast. When it was finally over my group of friends headed out for the club, because today was the last day of the year. Takashi and I were finally done with high school. All we had left was graduation. The University of Tokyo finally got back to me and I was in. I was so excited! When we got to the club I pulled Morimoto on to the dance floor. We spent the better half of the night dancing. We left to go home around midnight.

A few days later it was the night of graduation. Takashi and I would be walking together, for which I was grateful. It finally came time for us to walk down. I could hear our friends over everyone else. Finally, it came time for us to get our diplomas. "Madison Montgomery." the principal called my name. I walked across the stage and hugged the teachers up there. After we all got our diplomas we threw our hats up in the air. I found mine and made my way quickly out of the room and into the small room to grab my actual diploma before making my way out into the lobby to find my friends. Takashi caught up with me and we searched together. We found our friends and families quite easily. "You did it kiddo! Congratulations!" Uncle Daniel exclaimed. He picked me up in a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Daniel!" I exclaimed. Takashi and I went to a party later that night with the rest of our class to celebrate being out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: New Kid

(Sean's P.O.V., a few months later)

I made my way through the lunch line. I didn't recognize any of the food, so I just grabbed whatever looked good and what I saw kids just take off the line and eat. Once I got my food I found a seat and sat down. I picked up some purplish food and sniffed it before sticking it in my mouth and eating it. It wasn't that bad. A few seconds later a mixed boy who was obviously not from Japan walked over to me and said, "Japanese food is like the Army. Don't ask, don't tell." I looked at him before going back to eating. "Name's Twinkie. Hey, I noticed you ain't have a laptop."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'll hook you up. Half price."

"No, I'm cool."

"60% off. Hmm? Since we're both army brats and everything."

"I ain't go no cash, man. And I ain't an army brat."

"All right, all right. Well, what about a cell phone, huh? Everybody needs a cell phone."

"No offense, but I'm probably not gonna be here long enough to remember your name."

"Then you gonna need some new shoes to book town with, man." He pulled his back pack on to the table. "You like Michael Jordan? I love Michael Jordan. Check this out." He pulled out some red tennis shoes and set them in front of me. "Brand new Jordans. Not even out yet. LeBron James couldn't even get his hands on those." I noticed he had a steering wheel strapped to his backpack.

"You selling that Sparco steering wheel?"

"Hell, no. That's mine right there. Man, I even paid retail for it."

"What you drive?"

"My ride?"

"Yeah."

"My ride's one of a kind."

"Show me."

"Thought you weren't stickin' around." I just nodded letting him know I was sticking around long enough to see his ride. "All right." After school I found Twinkie and he took me to a car park. We watched as car after car went around when finally a green Hulk car came out. Twinkie got excited seeing his car. I was not as impressed as he was. "Slamming, huh? Look at that car."

"At least let me drive." I took the steering wheel from him and got in the driver's seat. On the way to where ever we were headed I looked at Twinkie. "Y'all better have some real cars around here."

"Okay, I see somebody got jokes, huh? Well, all right. I don't know if you're ready for them, though. You look a little nervous. What's up, Tosh?" We pulled into a parking lot full of people and cars. The girls were dressed in as little as possible. Twinkie handed me a tissue box. I lifted it and looked at him. "For when you blow your wad, man." I saw a blonde Japanese guy grab a blonde girl's ass and start to kiss her over the engine of his car. She was hot from what I could see of her. She was wearing a black shirt and a small plaid skirt.

After parking the car I walked around by myself looking at all the different cars. I saw Neela, the beautiful Australian girl from school, pull up in a RX-8 that was light blue and faded into black. She was in a short navy blue dress that had slits around the bottom. I walked close enough to where I could hear her conversation with two Japanese kids. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The girl had a laptop in her hands. "Hear that?" Neela asked. "It's still not right for the way I drive." The Japanese girl said something in Japanese. "I don't need a computer to tell me about my throttle response."

"Okay. Then we're done here." the guy said in an English accent. The couple left, so I walked over to her.

"You wouldn't have that problem with a V8." I said.

"Boys. All they care about is who's got the biggest engine."

"I'm a guy. It's in my DNA. So, y'all race with these things, huh? Cute little toys." She snickered.

"You know, I almost didn't recognize you without your slippers on."

"Don't you mean uwabaki? Neela, right?"

"You're a quick learner." She stood in front of me and closed the hood of her car.

"So, where you from, anyway?"

"Here."

"No, I mean, not where you live. Where'd you come from?"

"Does it really matter where I'm from?"

(Madison's P.O.V.)

Not much happened in the past few months. I had a pregnancy scare, but nothing else. After Morimoto and I had a quick make out session over his engine we made our way over to Han and Takashi. I noticed Neela talking to some boy that was not from around here. I looked away quickly hoping Takashi didn't notice, but one glance at him told me he had noticed. "Who's the tourist?" Takashi asked Han.

"What's with you and the schoolgirls, D?" Han asked after looking over at the couple. "You're moving up in the world." Takashi started to walk away. "You gotta elevate your company." We all followed him to the couple.

"Hey!" Takashi called. Twinkie ran over to the new guy.

"He was just leaving." Twinkie said. Takashi said something in Japanese. I wasn't really paying much attention to understand what he said.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak Japanese." the new kid said with a heavy southern accent. Takashi kissed Neela on the cheek.

"Understand that? Gaijin?" Takashi asked. I flinched at the word.

"Takashi." Neela warned.

"We were just talking."

"This isn't your scene." Neela said to the new kid. Morimoto got a wrench out of his pocket.

"That word you called me, gaijin or something or other, what does that mean exactly?" the new kid asked.

"Means, turn around, keep walking." Takashi said. I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness.

"That's exactly what we gonna do." Twinkie said. "Come on, man, let's roll. Yo, look, man, he's Yakuza." Twinkie started to lead the new kid away but the new kid turned around.

"Now, see, that's funny, 'cause I thought this was, like, a free country where a girl could talk to whoever she wants." Takashi got in the new kid's face.

"You know who I am, boy?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah. You're like the Justin Timberlake of Japan, right?" the new kid asked. I laughed at that. Morimoto glared at me, so I shut up. Neela tried to push Takashi away while speaking in Japanese to him.

"Leave," Neela demanded the new kid.

"Damn, man. You know Yakuza? The Mafia?" Twinkie asked. "Look, sorry, DK-san. Monkey didn't have his banana today."

"Hey, D, let's go." Han said getting off the hood of car. "It's time to race." Morimoto made monkey noises at the new kid. I pulled him away.

"Hey, good luck, Timberlake." the new kid called. Takashi turned around and got in the new kid's face again.

"You're the one that's lucky, 'cause I'm about to race." Takashi said.

"Then let's race." the new kid said. Takashi laughed.

"With what, huh? Your skateboard?" Takashi asked. "Easy to sound cocky when you got no ride."

"Take mine." Han said before tossing the new kid his keys. I looked at him in shock.

"Let's race." Takashi said. Han looked between Takashi and me.

"What? I wanna see what the kids got." Han said calmly. I just shook my head at him before following the rest of the group. Takashi pulled up to the starting line with Neela. He gave her his jacket and kissed her before climbing into his car. Twinkie walked past Han shaking his head. After the guy called go they took off. I looked at Neela.

"Who is that?" I asked her.

"His name is Sean. I met him at school." she said. I just nodded. A few seconds later we heard Sean crash the fender into the wall. I flinched at the noise and the damage. Everyone rushed to the elevators. Morimoto only held the door open for Neela. I was pissed at him for that. Han and I ended up in an elevator alone together.

"You know he's going to crash more, right?" I asked him.

"I know." Han replied before popping another piece of candy into his mouth.

"Why are you really letting him drive?"

"He's DK's kryptonite."

"Of course." Just then the elevator doors opened. I walked over to Morimoto's side. "Why the hell did you not hold the doors open for me?"

"I'm sorry babe. There was only room for one more." Morimoto said. I just sighed. Takashi drifted to the top at that moment. Morimoto cheered loudly before rushing over to Takashi. Neela and I followed at a slower pace. When Sean finally made it to the top Han's car was crushed. Han wouldn't be able to fix that one. I noticed Twinkie walk past Sean and shake his head before Han stopped and said something to Sean.

"I'll be right back." I said before walking in the direction that Han went. I finally caught up with him. "Hey, you want a ride home?"

"Sure." Han and I walked to my car and I drove him back to his garage before I headed back to the races.

(Sean's P.O.V.)

I noticed the blonde girl I saw the blonde guy with earlier walk away with Han. I walked over to Twinkie. The girl was getting into her car with Han "Hey Twinkie, who is that?" I asked.

"She's Madison Montgomery. Stay away from her. She's Morimoto's girl." Twinkie warned. I just nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: In Trouble

(Madison's P.O.V.)

I made my way over to Han's garage after agreeing to hang out with him for the day. He was waiting for my on the loft. There were no models around which surprised me. After he saw he nodded for me to follow him. We walked out to his orange and black RX-7. We made our way to this little sushi restaurant. After ordering our food Han looked at me with a strange look in his eyes. "What?" I asked him curiously.

"Why are you with him?" he asked. I looked at him shocked.

"I love him."

"Maddie, have you not been paying attention to anything around you lately?"

"What do you mean Han?"

"You two have grown apart."

"If Morimoto and I had grown apart I would be able to tell."

"He's changed, Madison."

"Han, we have had this conversation. I love him. Whatever it is that's going on between us doesn't mean anything. We are just friends." Just then the waitress came back with our food and drinks. "Arigatōgozaimasu." (Thank you.)

"I'm not talking about us right now. I'm talking about your relationship that was made in Hell. You two have forced chemistry."

"Han, I know you. You are trying to make me leave Morimoto for you. I told you that as long you are still getting with those models and I am still happy with Morimoto, we will not happen."

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Han, I do nothing but listen to you. Look, let's not argue. Let's just hang out and have a good time."

"Fine."

After lunch we drove around the city until right before the schools would let out. Han was picking Sean up and making him start paying back for the crumpled beer can in his garage. We stood outside of his car waiting for Sean. Han spotted Sean first. Sean made his way over to us. "Get in." Han said nodding his head to his car.

"I'll get you your money." Sean said trying to avoid leaving with Han.

"Why you talking like you have a choice?" Han asked. I hit his shoulder.

"Be nice." I warned Han. I smiled at Sean. Han got in the driver's seat, while Sean got in the passenger's seat. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"You can sit in my lap." Han said smugly. I rolled my eyes at him before climbing into his lap. He took off. We pulled up to a man spa as I like to call it. "There's a guy in there with a paw that owes me some money."

"A paw?" Sean asked. I giggled at his facial expression.

"It's a tattoo." I explained. He nodded at me.

"Go get me my money." Han said looking at the building.

"Okay." Sean climbed out of the car and went inside the building. Once he was inside Han and I slipped out of the car.

(Sean's P.O.V.)

When I got inside the building I had to pay to go further than the front desk. I had to put a towel on instead of my clothes as well. There were men all around getting clean and just relaxing. I saw this huge man sitting in a jacuzzi type tub. He had a tattoo of a bear which ended on his shoulder with a paw. I gulped. "Han said, 'okane.'" I said nervously. The man turned around. He stood up, and I could tell he was a sumo wrestler. "Han said, 'okane.'"

(Madison's P.O.V.)

"I can't believe you sent him in there. That poor kid is going to get hurt." I said.

"He'll be fine." Han replied nonchalantly. A few minutes later Sean was thrown out of the building fully clothed, except without his shoes on. His shoes were thrown at him. Han laughed at him. I hit him Han's arm for being mean. Sean got up and went back in only to be thrown back out. The sumo wrestler came out and threw Han his money. Han tossed Sean his keys. "Let's go." I climbed back into Han's lap in the passenger's seat. After Sean got in and started the car, we made our way to Takashi's. "You're in the pickup and delivery business now. I might call you once a week or once an hour. I don't care if you're sick as a dog or in bed with Beyonce. I call, you show."

"Only if you teach me how to drift." Sean said.

"This ain't a negotiation."

"I wasn't negotiating." Han smiled at Sean's persistence. We finally arrived at Takashi's. We all got out and made our way back to Takashi's back room. Morimoto glared at me as I entered. Takashi, Morimoto, and some of their friends were playing a game. I immediately walked over to Morimoto and sat in his lap. I noticed Han's glare before his face turned back to neutral. Takashi made their friends leave.

"What's he doing here?" Takashi asked.

"He's paying me back for the crumpled beer can in my garage." Han said.

"Hope he's not driving." Morimoto said. I hit him in the chest. "Gaijin. When is your next race? I'd really like to be there."

"Why not be in it?" Sean asked smartly.

"Anata wa hontōni waru, kaubōi, matawa anata dake no 1 no yō ni hanasu?" (You really a badass, cowboy, or you just talk like one?)

"You heard me." Sean said not knowing what Morimoto said.

"Ready to lose another car, Han?" Takashi asked.

"I'm ready to take that '86 Corolla off your hands." Han said good naturedly. Takashi laughed.

"All right. Put up the '72 Skyline." Takashi agreed. Morimoto laughed and looked at Han.

"Done." Han said confidently.

"What do you think, Morimoto, huh?" Takashi asked. Morimoto made a kissing noise. "Get him out of here. We have business to discuss." Han nodded his head at Sean, so Sean left. "Your shipment's late."

"Since when are you so worried about the details?" Han asked. He continued to eat his Pocky as the boys talked.

"When is the shipment arriving, Han?" Takashi asked.

"Just sit pretty and let me handle it." Han said patting Takashi on the back.

(Sean's P.O.V.)

I walked out of the building and to a pay phone across the street to call my dad and let him know I was going to be home late. I saw Neela walking towards me. "You really need to stop following me around." I joked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I thought I'd stop by and ask your boyfriend for some drifting lessons." Neela shook her head.

"Trust me. You don't wanna be a part of this world."

"It's good enough for you."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Well, why don't you think I know? 'Cause I'm a gaijin? An outsider? Let me guess. You're an army brat who moved around a lot. Your mama and daddy was never home. So you walked around pissed off all the time. And now you found your family with these drift nuts." Neela looked upset and looked at the ground before looking back up at me.

"Zero for one, cowboy." She walked off. I walked over to Han, who was by his car.

"Why can't you go find a nice Japanese girl like the rest of the white guys around here?" Han asked. He let me drive again.

"Is everything okay back there?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I can handle DK." Han said confidently.

"I thought he's yakuza." Han snickered.

"His uncle's yakuza. He's just playing gangster in his little storage room. But I need him. He keeps Uncle Kamata from poking around too much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, his uncle gets a piece of the action from everyone on his turf. We're on his turf. 50% of something is better than a 100% of nothing."

"So have you raced DK?" Han just shook his head. "Why not? Is he that good?"

"What's the point of a race?"

"To see if I'm better than the other guy."

"Just proves your faster, that's all. If I were to race, it would have to be for something important. Or why else do it at all?"

"Why are you letting me race?"

"'Cause you're DK's kryptonite." That made me smile. "And you owe me a car." That made me smile drop immediately. Someone sped past us. I looked at Han and he nodded. I hit the button for the NOS and sped down the road after the other car. We passed the other car. We passed a cop car as well.

"Oh, shit." I was surprised when it didn't chase after us. I looked at Han in confusion. "What the..."

"Police cars here are only factory-tuned. You can do better than 180 k, they can't catch you, so they don't even try."

"You know what? I'm beginning to like this country already." I sped up and followed Han's directions. We pulled up to a club.

"Danny! You're looking good. Disco. We gotta catch up. Get you a drink on me, huh? Let's go." Han seemed a lot more laid back here. "Aha. Easy now, ladies." There was two girls making out in a corner. "Come on. What's up? How you doing? Hey, baby." I watched as Han kissed two girls that looked like models. The whole room we were in was filled with girls that looked like models. Two girls walked over to me and put the arms around me. Han turned around and smiled. "Keep your hands off the kids, girls. He's under age." Just then Twinkie came over to us.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies." Twinkie said. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Disneyland for grownup, huh?"

"All these girls, man, they look like..."

"What, models? Check it out. See, Tokyo is the fashion capital on this side of the planet, all right? Now, imagine you been posing all day. I mean, that's a lot of hard work. Not only do you get tired, but, on top of that, you wanna have a little fun, but you can't 'cause you don't even know nobody in town. And most of the guys around here are too chicken shit to even try picking up one. So what do you do?" I shook my head not knowing. "Man, you talk to the little dude who makes you laugh. Yeah. Look, man, I don't just think outside the box. I tear it up. That's my thing." We laughed. "Yo." Twinkie pulled out two candy bars and started speaking in Japanese. He walked off to make a sale.

"Sean!" Han yelled from across the room and nodded his head toward the door behind him. He still had a model on either side of him. I followed him through the door. We walked in to a garage with a bunch of nice Japanese muscle cars and even more models. There was even a motorcycle with NOS in there. Twinkie was up on the loft talking to a model in a bunk. "The red Evo's yours." Han said from the loft while he poured a model a drink. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're representing me now." The models left his side. "What you think, I'm gonna let you roll in a Hyundai?" I turned back to the car.

(Madison's P.O.V., meanwhile)

After Sean left the boys went straight in to talking business. Han pulled the game back out, and they played a few rounds while they talked. After a few minutes Han got up and left. Morimoto put the game up before motioning for me to follow him. I knew he was pissed at me for coming in here with Han and Sean. I looked back at Takashi for a little sympathy but got a shake of the head instead. I sighed before following Morimoto outside. We ran in to Neela on our way out and said hello. Once we were in his car he sped off. We sat in silence for ten minutes before I couldn't bare it. "Morimoto, say something. I know your pissed at me." I said desperately.

"Why were you with them?" he asked quietly.

"I've been hanging out with Han since lunch time. We just took his car. Can we stop by his garage, so I can pick up my car?"

"Where did you ride when Sean got in the car?" I flinched at the question and his tone.

"Morimoto..."

"Just answer the question!"

"In Han's lap."

"I don't want you two hanging out alone. I don't trust him."

"You can't control who I hang out with. I trust him and that's all that matters."

"Madison, listen to me for once in your life." I sighed.

"Fine. I won't hang out with Han alone anymore."

"Good." We rode in silence back to Han's garage. When we got there there was a party going on. Sean was there admiring a red Evo. Han was up on the loft with two models. I got out of Morimoto's car and walked over to mine. My keys weren't in there, so I headed up to Han.

"Where are my keys?" I asked him. He frowned before reaching into his pocket and pulling my keys out.

"Why don't you stay here and enjoy the party?" Han asked. I looked distastefully at the models before walking off. I heard Han chase after me. He grabbed my hand that didn't hold my keys. "Maddie please stay."

"No Han. My boyfriend is waiting for me downstairs. I'm going home." Han sighed dejectedly before putting his mask of indifference back up.

"Fine. I'll see you around." I nodded before walking back to my car.

"What took you so long?" Morimoto asked. I noticed Sean look over at us.

"I had to get past all of the skanks up there to get to Han to get my keys." I said. Morimoto just nodded before walking over to his car. I got in to my car and sped out of there after turning it on.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Learning and Make Ups

(Reiko's P.O.V.)

The whole crew was sitting around the dock watching Sean try and drift. He was terrible. Every time he hit something we would groan. Earl was really getting frustrated with Sean. Han was sitting back just watching. Twinkie was more concerned about the tires. I was worried about the throttle of the car and everything else he could mess up by drifting wrong. Even the fishermen were exasperated with Sean's drifting skills, or lack thereof. "Oh, man." Alden said from his spot on the ground.

"Anata wa sore ga hyōryū to yobu no ka?" one of the fishermen asked. (You call that drifting?)

"My mother, she's blind in one eye and she can drift better than that." Earl said frustratedly. His British accent was soothing but at the same time frustrating. "Han, where did you find this guy?" We were all laughing at Sean's terrible drifting and Earl's comments. "Will someone please teach this guy how to drift?" Han looked over at Sean.

(Sean's P.O.V.)

When I walked out of the house the next morning for school I saw my dad working on a car. I walked over to him. Some old lady told me good morning, I think before I made it to my dad. I just nodded at her and kept walking. "That yours?" I asked.

"Sure is," he said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I found it this way at the base."

"It's got potential." He stopped working on the car.

"Yeah, maybe. We'll see. You know, Sean, the Japanese have a saying. Derukuihautareru. 'The nail that sticks out gets hammered.' You're gonna be late." I stopped looking at the car and walked away. During school Earl and Reiko ran over to me after class.

"Sean!" Earl said. Reiko started speaking in Japanese. She said something about Twinkie, Morimoto, and a fight. I followed them up to the roof where Twinkie and Morimoto were fighting. Morimoto took off his jacket and over shirt after punching Twinkie making him keel to the ground.

"Sore wa watashi no kowareta aipoddo o hanbai suru tameda!" Morimoto exclaimed. (That's for selling me a broken iPod!)

"Come on, man, you broke it." Twinkie said winded. Earl, Reiko, and I ran over to Twinkie. I got in front of Morimoto.

"Hey, whoa, whoa." I said. Morimoto laughed at me. "There must be a misunderstanding."

"Out of my way, or you're next." Morimoto threatened pushing me.

"Take it easy." I said trying to avoid a fight.

"Look, man, I don't do refunds, all right?" Twinkie said from behind me. Morimoto pushed me out of the way.

"Okay, let's go, then! Let's go!" Morimoto yelled. I got in between them and pushed Morimoto away. "Touch me again..." I pulled my iPod out of my pocket.

"Here. Try not to break this one." I said. Morimoto took it and then proceeded to spit in his hand at me. He and his group left.

"Say, man! What the hell is wrong with you, huh? Now everybody's gonna want exchanges around here. Damn!" Twinkie said angrily. He, Reiko, and Earl walked off. I was confused as to why they were so mad when all I did was try and help. I noticed Neela by the door.

"Not easy saving the day, is it?" she asked.

"Maybe you could give me some pointers sometime." I said.

"You're doing all right."

"Thanks." She turned to walk away. "Hey." She turned back around to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about the other night. Your life isn't any of my business."

"It's okay." She walked off heading back to class. I smiled before heading to my own class.

(Madison's P.O.V., later that day)

"He was beating Twinkie just because Twinkie sold him an iPod and Morimoto broke it." Neela told me after school. I sighed in frustration.

"Really? Did they get caught?" I asked.

"No. Sean broke the fight up by giving Morimoto his iPod. Twinkie was pissed, but he will get over it. Sean is his best friend." I could see the gleam in her eye when she talked about Sean.

"Well, I'm tired of all this bull shit. This was the last straw. On a happier note, do you like Sean?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. You should go for it."

"Maddie! I'm still with Takashi!"

"So. Takashi and Morimoto have changed. They're not the same loving boyfriends they used to be. I really wouldn't put it past them to hit one of us, especially Morimoto."

"So, what are you going to do about Morimoto?"

"I'm done with him. I'm done with Takashi. I'm done with the Yakuza period."

"Are you finally going to give Han a chance?"

"No. He hasn't changed at all. He has to change before I give him a chance." My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Han. I smiled before picking it up. "Hey!"

"Who is it?" Neela mouthed.

"Han." I mouthed back.

"Hey. You want to hang out with my crew and I? They want to play football." Han said.

"Will there be any models there?" I asked.

"No. Just us."

"Sure. I would love to. I'll see you later."

"Okay. We will be on the field around seven."

"Okay." We hung up.

"What's going on?" Neela asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Han and his crew." I said nonchalantly. She just shook her head at me. "Help me get ready?"

"Of course!" I laughed at her excitedness.

After Neela helped me pick out a pair of black shorts with a purple short sleeved shirt, a hot pink hoodie to wear because it was cold out tonight, and a pair of black with purple laces sneakers I put my hair up in a ponytail and putting on some natural looking makeup before looking in the mirror and deciding I was ready to go. Neela went home while I headed over to Morimoto's first. When I got there his mom let me in and told me he was in his room. I walked up there and slammed his door open after reminding myself of what he did to Twinkie, who he knew was my friend. "What the...oh hey Maddie." he said sitting up in his bed. "Come join me babe."

"No and don't call me that. We're over. You beat Twinkie up? He's one of my best friends Morimoto!" I yelled at him. He got up and walked over to me.

"He deserved it. He sold me a broken iPod."

"You broke the iPod. Even if he had sold you a broken iPod, it would not be a reason for you to beat the shit out of him! I'm done with you! This was the last straw for me! Goodbye Morimoto!" I stormed out of his house. I could hear him running after me, but I got to my car quicker and sped out of there and to the field. When I got there everyone was already there. I smiled at all of the ones playing football as I passed them. I made my way upstairs where I knew Han would be. Han was sure enough up there with Sean. I joined Han in watching the game, while Sean watched the cars and people down on the street.

"Foul!" Earl yelled after Twinkie.

"Ain't no damn foul." Twinkie said.

"That was a foul."

"Yo, you in my face."

"That was a foul. Hey, Han, sort this wanker out." I laughed before walking over to Sean and joining him in people watching.

"A wanker? What do I look like, a zebra?" Han called back. Han walked over and joined us.

"So, how did you end up over here, anyway?" Sean asked Han.

"Well, you know those old Westerns where the cowboys make a run for the border?" Han asked him. Sean nodded his head. "This is my Mexico."

"What about you?" Sean asked me.

"Long story. I'll tell you another time." I said. He just nodded before turning back to Han.

"Why'd you let me race with your car? You knew I was gonna wreck it." Sean asked.

"Why not?" Han asked back. Sean chuckled.

"'Cause it's a lot of money." Sean said. This made me laugh. Sean looked at me before looking back at Han.

"I have money. It's trust and character I need around me." This made me stop laughing as Han was looking straight at me. He turned his gaze back to the street. "You know, who you choose to be around you lets you know who you are. And one car in exchange for knowing what a man's made of, that's a price I can live with. Look at all those people down there. They follow the rules, for what? They're letting fear lead them."

"What happens if they don't?" Sean asked. I shuddered from the cold wind.

"Life's simple. You make choices and you don't look back." Han looked right at me after saying this. I looked at the ground before meeting his eyes.

"So, if you don't drift to win, what do you drift for?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's go. Madison, are you coming with?"

"No, you two go on. I'll play zebra for these monkeys." I said. Han just nodded. He kissed my cheek before heading out the door with Sean.

A few minutes later the two came back. I noticed Han throw away a slip of paper. I smiled at that. Han came over and stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. Sean stood beside us and looked at me with a questioning look. I just shook my head. We stood like that until the others were done with their game. They all headed up here for some water to drink before heading back to the garage. They all gave Han and I knowing looks. I followed Han over to a chair and sat in his lap. Even Han looked surprised at this. I laughed at all of their faces before getting serious and looking at Twinkie. I could see where Morimoto had got him in the face. "Twinkie, are you okay? I heard what Morimoto did." I asked.

"I'm fine girl. Nothing I can't handle." Twinkie said.

"Well, if it makes anything better, I broke up with him after I heard. I'm officially done with all of that. This was the last straw." I said.

"Good. It's about time you left the dark side." Twinkie joked. We all laughed at him. We all headed back to Han's garage then. When we got there Han and I walked over to one of his cars that needed to be fixed and started to work on it and talk.

"So, did you really leave him?" Han asked.

"Yes. I'm done with all his and Takashi's bull shit."

"Does this mean that we have a chance?"

"Only if you can prove to me that you have changed. I can't deal with the models and all of that Han. It will only make me wonder and not trust you."

"Done. I haven't been with a model in a week. You can ask anyone here. I just want you Madison."

"Han, I want to be with you, but I need to see for myself that you have changed. Plus, I need a little time to myself right now. I just broke up with Morimoto."

"Okay. Take all the time you need, but please don't make me wait forever."

"I'll try not to." I smiled at him.

A/N: So, if you guys want to hear from anyone's P.O.V. just let me know. I will find a way to put something in their P.O.V. in here for you. Don't hate me for not letting them get together yet, but the way I see it, this is how any girl would respond to an ex-womanizer. Plus she literally did just break up with Morimoto. It would be too fast for her to go ahead and date Han. But do not worry. They will have their moments of weakness. :)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Birthdays and Golf Drifting

(Han's P.O.V.)

"There's no 'wax on, wax off' with drifting." I told Sean. "Learn by doin' it. The first drifters invented drifting out here in the mountains by feeling it. So feel it." Sean climbed into his car and waited till I was out of the way to start trying to drift. I stood beside Madison and grabbed her hand. She looked at me but didn't snatch her hand away. Every time Sean messed up I would yell, "Again!" Eventually, I got into the passenger's seat to help him. He had the movements right but not the time, which was why he turned the car around. "Watch it. Watch it. Not too early, now." He finally got it. "Go, go, go, go! Don't lose it! Don't lose it!"

Later that night I was having a party. Madison was by my side keeping a watchful eye on me. I was determined to be on my best behavior tonight. One of the models was smoking at the balcony. Smelling the smoke made me want a cigarette badly, so I started to munch on some Pocky and some beer. Our group was playing a game. "Hey Han." the model said. "Kore o mite kudasai." (Take a look at this.) "Anata ga hōmon-sha o motte imasu." (You have a visitor.) I looked over the railing and saw Sean.

"Hey, Twink. Get this man a bunk." I said.

Two days later it was finally my birthday. Madison had been gone all day with Neela. Neela skipped school to go shopping with Madison. I shook my head at the two of them. Madison had given up college, because of Morimoto, and now Neela was skipping school. I gave up on trying to convince Madison to go back to school. She was now by my side and that's all that mattered. She frowned at the models that brought over the cake but I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "You are the only one I have eyes for baby." I whispered in her ear. She shivered. I smirked before blowing out the candles. Everyone got a piece of cake. An hour later I couldn't find Madison, so I left the party to look for her. She was on the loft. "What are you doing out here?" She jumped at my voice.

"I needed to get out of that crowded room for a little bit. What are you doing out here? You're missing your party." she said. I just shrugged.

"They'll live without me." I went and sat beside her on the couch. She snuggled up to me.

"Happy birthday Han."

"Thank you." She looked up at me nervously before leaning up and brushing her lips against mine before pressing them firmly to mine. I kissed her back immediately. I swiped my tongue across her lips begging for entrance. She allowed it. I pulled her onto my lap, so that she was straddling me. Her hands tangled into my hair, while my hands stayed firmly on her waist. After a few minutes I pulled away. "Madison, we need to stop or I won't be able to."

"Then don't." That was all I needed before picking her up and carrying her to my room. Once my door was closed and locked I pushed her against it. She had her legs wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to her. I kissed her feverishly hoping she wouldn't change her mind about this. She pulled at the hem of my shirt, so I pulled away long enough for her to pull it off. I started to kiss down her neck and lower until I reached where her shirt began. I pulled her shirt off so that I could continue down. She wasn't wearing a bra, which made me smile. Once we were bare chest to bare chest I carried her over to my bed. She started working on getting my pants off as we walked over to my bed. Once on my bed I pulled my pants and boxers off before working on her skirt. I kissed my way down her body as I took her skirt off. I was excited to see that she wasn't wearing any panties. I kissed my way back up to her lips but stopped to tease her nipples. She moaned and arched into me. I slid a finger inside of her which made her arch even more into me. I guess she finally had enough of being teased because she grabbed ahold of my erect member and started pumping her fist. I growled in pleasure before finally giving her what she wanted. I kissed her lips and finally entered her. We both moaned at the contact. I laid there for a second to let her get used to me before pulling out and reentering her. She met me thrust for thrust. She pulled away from my lips and kissed down my neck. When she got me to moan. She stayed on that spot, biting, sucking, and kissing. Once she was satisfied she went back to kissing my lips. I pulled away from her and returned the favor. Once I saw a nice hickey on her neck I went back to her lips which were swollen from our frenzied kisses. She came at that moment. I let her ride out her orgasm before picking the pace back up. Soon after she came for the second time I came inside of her. I laid there for a moment before pulling out and laying down beside her. She snuggled up to me. "I love you Han Lue."

"I love you, too, Madison Montgomery." I kissed her forehead. A few minutes later she fell asleep on my chest. I reached to the ground and grabbed my phone. I texted Sean and Twinkie and told them to make sure no one got into anything and that Madison and I were going to bed.

The next day Sean and I had a mini race down the side of the mountain. That night Sean raced Morimoto. Madison stayed close to me, so that none of the wannabe yakuza members could get her. I wasn't complaining. I wrapped my arm around her waist. She happily leaned in to me. As everyone else raced towards the elevators, we took our time. When we finally got in an elevator I didn't let her go even though we were alone. She looked up at me and I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Before I pulled away she kissed back. It was a short and tender kiss, but it was everything to me at this moment. Things were finally going good. The only thing I needed to do was get the yakuza gone and off my back. We reached the top sooner than I hoped. We made our way over to her car that she had parked up here and sat on the hood. Sean pulled up first. Madison cheered louder than anyone else for him. I smiled at her enthusiasm. Takashi walked over and dropped the car keys in my hand. "Pleasure doing business." I said.

(Neela's P.O.V.)

The next day in Literature I received a message on my computer. It was from Sean. _How come I never c u drift? _I responded back with _because u never ask! _After school I headed home to change into something other than my school uniform before meeting up with Sean at a local food shop later that night.

(Earl's P.O.V.)

After school we were all just sitting around the garage while Tosh looked at Sean's Evo. Tosh came over and said, "Yo, Sean, you need a new transfer case." I scoffed. They looked at me.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"You lot are a disgrace to drifting. Sean, how many transfer cases have you been through this week? Reiko. Reiko-chan, that Love Bug that you drive, it's only good for one thing, and that's taking the surfboard to the beach." I said. Reiko tried to come at me but Alden held her back. "Twinkie." I chuckled. "You drive a minivan and you can't drift. Han, what is this, like the Special Olympics of drifting?" The guys rushed over to me and lifted me up. "Whoa!"

"Let's go. We'll take him!" Tosh said.

"Whoa! Guys, put me down!" I exclaimed. Reiko was yelling at me as Twinkie sped through the garage. "Twinkie, slow down!"

"Who said I can't drift, huh?" Twinkie asked. "Your mum drives a crap Peugeot."

"Holy shit!" I yelled after Twinkie ran into a wall.

(Neela's P.O.V.)

We were going to eat dinner before going to the mountain. "It's actually not bad. I didn't even have to put ketchup on it." Sean said. I laughed at him. "See, I'm not a total gaijin." I frowned at that word.

"I hate that word." I said. "It's what they used to call me when I was a kid."

"I thought you were born here."

"Well, 'outsider' can mean many different things. My mom died when I was 10. She came out here from Australia when she finished high school. And all I know about her is that she went to work in a hostess bar." Sean looked at me with sympathy. "DK's grandmother took me in."

"Well, my parents split up when I was three. Me and Mom moved around a lot. Mostly 'cause of me. Well, it was all 'cause of me. Kind of made myself and outsider, you know, without even thinking about it. But I realize now, outsider or insider, it doesn't really matter. All that matters is knowing what you really want and going after it." I knew those words were directed at me. I could tell from his tone. Finally we finished our dinner and headed up to the mountain where there was already a group of cars. We were both in my car. We started to drift down to the bottom. It was nice and peaceful.

"We used to come up here when we were kids. Even before we could drive we'd cut class, sneak out, come up here, and watch the older kids drift. Things were different back then. Once I got my license, I practically lived up here. Back then, kids just drove whatever they had. You know, we just made do. No one bothered us." I said.

"The day I got my license is the day I got my first speeding ticket." Sean said. We both chuckled. "The day after that, I won my first race. I beat this rich kid by three lengths. I gotta admit, it felt good." I felt serene and happy here with Sean. I had never felt this way to this extent with Takashi. "It felt like..."

"Like everything else just disappears." I felt a connection with Sean that undermined everything I had with Takashi.

"No past and no future."

"No problems. Just the moment." When we finally reached the bottom, I just wanted the night to replay over and over so I wouldn't have to face reality.

The next morning I called Madison and told her everything about last night. I could hear a car in the background and asked her where she was. I had here on speaker phone because I was painting my nails. She said she was at the dock watching Sean drift. I heard someone slam my front door a minute later but didn't think too much of it after hearing a car zoom out of the driveway. Madison hung up, so I finished with my nails.

(Madison's P.O.V.)

I watched as Sean drifted again and again. He had gotten really good at this. "Boy needs to chill." Twinkie said while he played his PSP.

"Hey, Twink, I'm gonna grab another set." Sean said finally getting out of his car. Twinkie shot up and ran over to Sean.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Another set? No. Look, that was your third set today. I mean, them tires ain't cheap." I laughed at the irony of his statement.

"What are you laughing about?" Han asked me.

"He, Reiko, and Earl steal those tires. They're free." I said. Just then we heard tires screeching on the ground. It was Takashi, Morimoto, and some one else from their crew. "Shit." Han got up to keep them away from me. Takashi started to stalk over to us angrily. His cronies followed him. Morimoto saw me and glared.

"DK, grab a chair. We're about to roast some marshmallows." Han joked. Takashi just stalked past Han and straight to Sean.

"Yo, come on, man, look..." Twinkie started. Takashi punched Sean in the face several times.

"Stay away from her, or the only thing you'll be driving is a wheelchair. Wakatta?" (Got it? I'm pretty sure that's what he's saying right there. If not you can correct me.) "Find yourself a new driver." Takashi stalked back to his car and sped off. Morimoto spit in Twinkie's face. I glared after him. The other two followed him. Reiko, Earl, and I rushed to Sean's side. Sean spit out some blood.

"I'm all right." Sean said.

"What'd you expect? You didn't just play with fire, you soaked the matches in gasoline." Han said.

"Han's right Sean. I shouldn't have encouraged Neela to go out with you." I said.

"You encouraged this?" Han asked me.

"Yes. I didn't know she would actually follow through with it." I said meekly. Han just shook his head.

"Well, what's done is done. You wanna go back to the garage?" Han asked. I smiled at him before nodding. I climbed into his car. We sped back to the garage and then straight into Han's room. We made love three times that night.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Death and Life

(Sean's P.O.V.)

The day after Takashi beat me up I went to school, and Neela saw me. She looked pissed. She asked me who did this to me, so I told her. I continued my day like I normally would not thinking much about it. I went to the garage after school and did my homework before starting on my Evo. That was Han's one rule: we all had to at least graduate from high school. Madison wasn't at the garage 'cause she was spending some time with her uncle. Han was just aimlessly wandering before deciding to work on one of his cars. Reiko and Earl joined me in working on my Evo. A few minutes later Neela walked in and she looked upset. I walked over to her. "Hey." I said. She had been crying. "Come on." I whispered before leading her up to the loft and making her some tea. A few minutes later Takashi and his gang showed up at the garage. Takashi stormed over to Han.

"Hey, brother." Han said happily. Takashi punched Han in the face forcing Han to slam back into my car.

"I vouched for you!" Takashi yelled. "Put my reputation on the line for you! We were partners! You think you can keep your side deals from me?" Takashi grabbed the front of Han's shirt and pushed him back against my car.

"Come on. We ain't in the Boy Scouts. This is what we do."

"Takashi!" Neela called as we made our way down the stairs. Takashi pulled out a gun and pointed it at Han's head. Everyone got down. I tried to go over to Han but Morimoto held me back.

"What about now? Hmm?" DK asked. "Is this what we do?"

"Man, you need me. You'd still be shaking down teahouses for chump change if it wasn't for me." Hans said. I noticed Twinkie get up and run out of the corner of my eye. I knew what he was about to do.

"Takashi!" Neela yelled some stuff in Japanese after DK's name. Just then the garage doors came down. Han knocked the gun out of DK's hand before punching him in the face and running. I punched Morimoto in the face before grabbing Neela and running.

"Get in! Go! Go! Go! Come on." I said to Neela. We both got in my car. Morimoto got up and stood in front of us. I just hit him and kept going. I sped out of the garage. I saw Han come out of the side entrance. I shifted and slowed down avoiding the collision, I followed Han through the under ways, and straight into traffic as our two cars tried desperately to lose DK and Morimoto. We weaved in and out of traffic. We never slowed. I was being ram-rod by Morimoto, Neela flinched when she saw Morimoto lose control and crash into another car. DK only sped up obviously not pleased with the almost sure death of his best friend. I kept pace soon gaining control. Approaching the square DK soon took over Morimoto's action ramming Neela and me again and again each time I had a harder time getting back on track and not crashing. Han slammed on his brakes. DK stopped the assault on the us not wanting to run into Han's car. I was now leading, Han was left to deal with the son of a bitch now.

"Sean!" Neela yelled when I still wasn't slowing down even though there was a huge mob of people in the way. I honked my horn several times before drifting through the crowd. DK gained on Han speeding in front before swerving around. Now facing Han, he fired the gun at them. I crashed into another car. Han acted quickly and swerved around avoiding DK as he sped forward, but Han's car flipped a few times. I ran over to the car. Part of it was already on fire. A few seconds later the entire car blew up. Neela ran over to me and pulled me away from the scene. She led me to a subway. We took it back to Han's garage where we told the crew what happened. "Oh no. Who's going to tell Madison?" We all looked at Neela in desperation. None of us wanted to tell Madison about what happened. She was going to lose it. Just then Neela's phone started to ring. It was Madison. "Hello?" Neela answered. "Maddie, I have some terrible news. Come to Han's garage, okay?" She hung up. "Madison is on her way. A few minutes later Madison parked her car outside of the garage.

"What the hell happened to the door? Han's going to be pissed when he sees that." Madison said. Neela and Reiko broke down in tears at hearing Han's name. "What did I say?" I sighed.

"Maddie, Han was in an accident tonight." I started to explain.

"He's okay right?" Madison asked concernedly.

"No. Han's dead." I said sadly. I could feel tears building up behind my eyes but I wanted to stay strong for Neela. Madison broke down in tears. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands.

"Why? Why Han?" Madison asked nobody in particular through her tears. Twinkie rushed to her side and held her to him.

"We need to get out of here, before the cops show." Alden said. I nodded. I looked at Madison.

"She can stay with me." Twinkie said. I nodded at him. I led Neela outside and we climbed into a cab before heading to my dad's. After we got there Takashi pulled up in front of us. I got in front of Neela and started towards Takashi but Neela got in front of me.

"Takashi," Neela said.

"Hairi nasai." Takashi demanded. (Get in.) I rushed over to him and pushed him onto the hood of his car. I punched him in his face a few times before he stopped me and pulled out his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." my dad said with his own gun pointed at DK.

"Okay. I'll go with you." Neela said.

"Neela," I said. Neela walked over and got in DK's car.

"See you when Daddy's not around." Takashi threatened. He walked back to his car and sped off.

"I'm putting you on a plane tonight." Dad said.

"Dad..." I said.

"Sean, don't argue with me."

"I did this. I can't run away. I can't."

"Sean, I'm your father. I'm responsible for your well—being."

"And I'm responsible for my mess. I gotta do this. Can you understand that?"

"At least your not redoing my mistakes."

An hour later I met with Twinkie. "You all right, man?" Twinkie asked. I just nodded.

"How is Madison?" I asked.

"She cried herself to sleep. My mom is looking after her right now. We're leaving town. Look, I know some people..."

"I can't do it, Twink."

"Look, DK wants your head. All right? And the trouble you just made for Kamata? You're done here, bro." That gave me an idea.

"Maybe I should talk to Kamata."

"What?"

"DK answers to him."

"I know I just didn't hear that."

"I gotta end this. I'm gonna go talk to him."

"What, are you crazy, huh? Han is dead, all right! Plus, you can't just walk into Kamta's place, man!" Twinkie yelled this at me.

"It's all I got."

"Something I think Han would've wanted you to have." Twinkie opened the trunk of his Hulk car. He got a tool out of a compartment before taking out one of the speakers and grabbing a backpack.

"What's this?" I reached into the bag.

"You're gonna need it if you're gonna make it out of Kamata's place alive." I pulled money out of the bag.

"Don't you need it?"

"No, it's cool. Look, I'll figure it out."

I made my way to Kamata's place. I walked down the alley way Han showed me. "Watashi wa uji Kamata o mite mitai to omoi, onegaishimasu." (I'd like to see Mr. Kamata, please.) I handed the guy smoking the cigarette the bag. He looked in it before leading me inside and to Kamata's table. "Sean," Neela said when she saw me. She got up and walked over to me. Takashi got up as well. "You need to leave." Takashi got in my face.

"You came to the wrong place." Takashi said.

"I didn't come here to see you." I said.

"Takashi," Kamata said. "Dare ga anata no tomodachidesu ka?" (Who's your friend?)

"Daremoinai." Takashi replied. (Nobody.) "Watashi wa kore o atsukau koto ga dekimasu." (I can handle this.)

"Watashi wa anata ni zokushite iru mono o motte, sā." I said. (I have something which belongs to you, sir.) I started to walk toward Kamata with the backpack but was stopped by one of his henchmen. He took the bag from me and brought it over to Kamata. Kamata looked in it before looking back up at me.

"You think you can walk in here, dump some cash, and walk out?" Kamata asked.

"I know I'm only returning what belonged to you in the first place, sir." I responded. "But that's not why I really came. I came here to apologize. I know your nephew and I have embarrassed ourselves badly."

"Kono gaijin ni kiite imasen." Takashi said. (Don't listen to this gaijin.)

"Takashi wa... Anata ga yatta subete no nochi ni, anata wa watashi no meirei o ataete iru?" Kamata asked. (Takashi...after everything you've done, you're giving me orders?)

"Ayamaru yo." Takashi said while bowing down to his uncle. (I apologize.)

"Sir, I'm here to offer you a peaceful solution." I said.

"How do you plan to accomplish that?" Kamata asked me.

"A race." I said. Kamata chuckled at me. "DK and I have caused nothing but problems for you, for us. And I'm asking you to allow us to settle this, once and for all. We race and the loser leaves town for good."

"I've already beat this piece of shit once!" Takashi exclaimed.

"Good. Then it should be easy." Kamata said.

The next day, the crew and I broke in to Han's garage to find a car or something to use for the race. We all split up. After finding nothing we all met back in the middle except Reiko. "The cops took all the cars." Earl said getting off of his phone. Reiko came running into the room.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. We followed her out to where the car I first raced in was sat. I popped the hood and noticed the engine was still in mint condition. My Dad is letting me use his car. We took it to the garage and started to work on it. It took us a few days to finally get her fixed, but we did it. Twinkie told me about the history of DK Mountain. I knew I had this though. When the car was finally ready to go it was time for the race. Soon after I arrived the race started. There were a few times when I thought I wasn't going to make it, 'cause DK kept trying to knock me off the side of the mountain. Takashi's car took a beating from mine. Takashi flipped his car at the final turn. I pulled up to the finish line. I had won! DK had to leave for good. Everyone ran to congratulate me and bask in our win. "That's what I'm talking about, man. I told you!" Twinkie said. Neela rushed to my side. I kissed her right there in front of everyone. Kamata walked over to us. He looked at Neela for a little bit before looking at me.

"Anata ga iku no wa jiyūdesu." Kamata said. (You're free to go.) He walked back to his car.

(Madison's P.O.V.)

I drove in shock all the way to the races. When I got there Sean just started to race someone. I walked right over to Neela. She pulled on my arm trying to get me to run to the elevators with her, but when I didn't budge she looked at me. She must have seen the shock and pain in my eyes because she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant with Han's baby." I said. She looked at me in shock.

"What are you going to do?"

"I...I don't know. Neela, I'm scared to do this alone."

"You won't be alone. You have me. You also have our group of friends. We will support and help you through this." I started to cry and hugged her to me.

"You are the best friend any girl could ask for." I pulled away and wiped away my tears. "So, who is Sean racing now?"

"A friend of Han's. He said Han was family."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Come on." We walked over to the elevators and made our way up to the top of the lot. When we got up there we walked right over to the others.

"Madison! You came!" Twinkie exclaimed.

"Yeah. I came." I said less enthusiastically. Twinkie hugged me to him before looking at the exit where squealing tires could be heard. Just then the new guy came up followed by Sean. I took one look at the new guy before deciding I had to get out of there. "I thought I could handle this, but I can't. I'll see you guys later." My friends all looked at me sympathetically. I walked back to my car before driving off. I went back to my uncle's house and told him the news. He was shocked but promised he was there for me.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Dominic Toretto and Friends

(Madison's P.O.V.)

The next morning I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I got up and opened the door. The guy that knew Han was there. I frowned before letting him in. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth real fast before walking back into my room and sitting on my bed. He was standing by my bed awkwardly. "You can sit down." I said. My voice was hoarse. He just nodded before sitting in front of me. "So, why are you here?"

"Sean tells me you were Han's girlfriend. I never thought Han would get a girlfriend and get tied down." the guy said.

"Okay. Sorry, but what's your name?"

"Oh right. I'm Dominic Toretto, but my friends call me Dom. So, how are you holding up?"

"Considering what I just found out, not good."

"What did you just find out?"

"I'm pregnant." He looked at me in shock. I was shocked that I told him that. We sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before he cleared his throat.

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen? I'm going to give you my number. Call me if you ever need anything." I just nodded as I handed him what he needed. I grabbed another piece of paper and a pen and wrote my number down. We exchanged numbers when we were done. He left a few minutes later.

(Sean's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe what Dom had told me last night. Han was alive. He just left town. The one thing that didn't make sense was the fact that Han left Madison. He was in love with her and would do anything for her. I wonder if there is more to it than Dom let on. I walked aimlessly through the garage before I heard tires squealing into the garage below me. I walked down the stairs and over to Dom's car. "Sean do not tell Madison what I told you last night. She can't know that Han's alive, especially in her condition." Dom said urgently.

"I though that's what you were telling her that this morning." I said confusedly.

"I was until I found out she was pregnant. If she found out Han was alive while she is pregnant the emotions she would go through could hurt her and the baby." I just nodded.

"Wait! Madison's pregnant?" That caught the attention of everyone on the loft. They looked at us curiously.

"She didn't tell you?"

"She told me last night at the races. She's still trying to wrap her head around it." Neela said as she made her over to my side. I frowned.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Twinkie asked sounding hurt.

"I'm sure she wanted to Twink." Neela reassured him.

"I'm going to talk to her." Twinkie said. He went to his car and sped off.

"Remember Sean. You can't tell anyone what I told you last night. I have to go. I just came here to tell you what you needed to know." Dom said. I nodded. Dom took off. This was all kinds of messed up. I can't believe Han was alive.

(Twinkie's P.O.V.)

I quickly made my way to Madison's house. When I got there I just ran up to her room and busted in without knocking. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" I asked her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Twink. I meant to tell you last night, but with Dom there it just was too much for me." she said.

"How far along are you?"

"A month." I thought back and figured it out to be Han's birthday. I sighed knowing that that alone was killing her. I walked over to her side and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm scared Twinkie. I don't know what to do. He was supposed to be here. This was supposed to be a happy surprise." I just pulled her closer to me.

"Shh. It's okay Madison. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." She cried into my shoulder, so I rubbed her back soothingly. "You want some chocolate? You know I always have your favorite for you. It's free this time." This made her laugh. I smiled.

"Sure. Thanks Twink." I smiled at her and handed her a Cookies and Crème Hershey's bar. "You're my best friend Twinkie."

"You're my best friend, too, girl." I stayed with her for the rest of the day and talked with her making her laugh every now and then. It made me feel better knowing that I could make her laugh still.

(Reiko's P.O.V.)

Earl and I started working on one of the cars we got back from the cops. It had taken us a month to get back most of the cars. I noticed Sean pacing on the loft. I pointed it out to Earl. He just shrugged before going back to the car. I watched Sean closely. Nothing was different about him, but something seemed different. Maybe the news of Madison's pregnancy took a toll on Sean. I just shook my head before turning back to the car and helping Earl fix what the cops had messed up. This was the last car we needed to fix before they were ready for the races. A few minutes later Twinkie came back. Madison was with him, and she was laughing at something he said. I looked at Earl and he looked at me in relief. We were all worried about Madison. No one had been able to get her to smile since Han died. It's definitely a good thing that Twinkie is her best friend. We watched them walk past us and up to the loft. When they got up there Sean pulled Madison into a hug. She laughed at him before pulling away. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm getting better. Twink has really helped." Madison responded.

"Go on. Go hang out with her." Earl said from behind me. I turned and kissed him before making my way up to Madison. Earl had finally asked me out a week after Han's death.

"Madison!" I exclaimed. Madison ran over to me.

"Reiko! Anata ga inakute samishikatta!" she exclaimed. (I missed you!)

"You just saw me last night."

"I know but I haven't talked to you in forever." I smiled at her. I stole her away from the boys. Neela joined us. We all sat there and talked animatedly for a few hours.

(Han's P.O.V.)

I still felt bad for leaving everyone back in Tokyo, especially Madison. I asked Dom to let Sean and Madison know I was okay. I was waiting for him in China. Two days after he left he came back. I wanted to know how they handled it. He shook his head grabbing a beer from the fridge. "You really had an impact on those kids. Sean was in shock and a little pissed at you for not telling him. I didn't tell Madison." Dom said.

"Why didn't you tell Madison?" I asked incredulously.

"She's pregnant, Han. The news could have hurt her and the baby." This made me shut up. I stood still and just stared at him.

"Is...is it mine?"

"I don't know. She didn't say. Look, man, you need to stay away from Tokyo. Things just got settled it seems like. If you were to show up now all Hell would break lose." I nodded knowing he was right. I couldn't return to Tokyo yet. Knowing the Madison is pregnant made me feel even more guilty for leaving. "I'll leave you alone to process all of this. Besides, I need to get out of here before the cops find me. Bye Han." I waved at him before collapsing on my couch. I buried my face into my hands. This couldn't be happening. I really wanted to go back to Madison but I couldn't.

(Madison's P.O.V.)

The last four months had passed by uneventfully. I mostly stuck around Twinkie, Reiko, and Neela, 'cause they knew how to make me smile. Neela was going with me to get my ultrasound. I was nervous. I watched out the window as she drove. We got there sooner than I expected. After sitting in the waiting room for about five minutes they finally took me back there. The doctor told me the jelly would be cold. I laid still as she did everything. "There's your baby. It's a boy." she said smiling at me. I smiled as I looked at the ultrasound.

"I'm have a baby boy." I whispered in happiness. I looked at Neela and she smiled down at me. Once the appointment was over we made our way back to the garage, and I told everyone the sex of the baby. The boys were excited for a little boy to be running around here, while Reiko sighed and said, "Typical. The man whore makes a boy to finish his job." I laughed at her. She wasn't happy about there being another boy, but she was excited to be his aunt. We celebrated that night.

A/N: Sorry if this one is short, but I needed to end it here. :)


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so sorry that I have not updated in like six months. I have been extremely busy with work, school, and practice. Now that Color Guard is over I should hopefully have more time to write. I hope you like the new chapter. :)

Chapter Ten: Who Are You?

(Madison's P.O.V., a year later)

I sped up and looked into my rearview mirror. That car was still following me. It had been following me for about an hour now. I could see my house just a few feet ahead of me. The car followed me into my driveway. As I got out of the car I made sure to hold my keys between my fingers. A man about my age got out off the car. I followed his movements with my eyes. "Anata dare?" (Who are you?) I asked. He smiled at me. He didn't look Japanese which made me even more confused.

"I hope I have the right girl. You are Madison Montgomery right?" he asked.

"I am. Now, who are you?"

"Oh right. My name is Brian O'Connor. Dom told me where to find you. He wanted me to give you this." He handed me a small package. I looked at him questioningly. "I don't know what's in there. Oh and sorry if I scared you. Well, it was nice meeting you. Goodbye."

"Bye." I looked at the package before making my way inside. I heard little Nathan crying. When I got into the kitchen Uncle Daniel was begging Nathan to drink his bottle. I chuckled at the scene before making my over to my son and picking him up. He stopped crying immediately.

"How do you do that?" Uncle Daniel asked.

"He senses his mother. Now, go get some sleep. You look exhausted. I got him."

"Alright sweetheart. Night Madison love you."

"Night Uncle Daniel. Love you too." He left the kitchen and made his way to his room. "Come on sweetie let's get you in the bed. You must be tired." After I changed his diaper and got him in some pajamas I rocked him to sleep. Once he was asleep I put him in his crib and then opened the package. Inside was a cell phone. Once it turned on there was a text message telling me to call an unknown number. After a few rings the voice that I never thought I would hear again answered the phone.

"Maddie, are you there?" Han asked.

"Han?" There were tears building up behind my eyes already.

"Yeah. Hey baby, are you ok?"

"How are you still alive?"

"I got out of the car before it blew up. Listen Madison, I heard about the baby. Is it mine?"

"Yes."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"He's a boy. His name is Nathan. He looks exactly like you."

"I want to see him so bad."

"No."

"Why babe?"

"Because you left."

"Baby, I didn't have a choice. If I didn't leave they were going to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt because of me."

"It hurt thinking you were dead. Did you not think that that would hurt me?"

"I figured you would be able to move on from me. I had no idea what they planned to do to you. Baby turn around." I heard his voice behind me. I dropped the phone and ran straight into his arms. He kissed me gently before pulling me closer to him. I took in this moment before pulling away and slapping him across the face. He looked shocked at that.

"That's for pretending to be dead and not telling me." He smiled at that.

"I love you Madison."

"I love you too Han." We ended up staying up all night talking about what we missed in each other's lives.

(Sean's P.O.V.)

Han had texted me and let me know that he and his crew were in town. I knew the first place he would go would be to Madison's. Now I was just waiting for the two of them to show up at the garage. A group of cars pulled into the garage just then. I watched them from the loft. It was Dom and his friends. I waved them up. Dom was the first one to reach me. "Hey Sean. This is my sister Mia, her husband Brian, Rico and Tego, Tej, Roman, and Gisele." Dom said.

"Hey Dom. Nice to meet you all. This is my crew: Neela, Twinkie, Reiko, Earl, Tosh, and Alden." I responded in kind. Just then another car pulled up. It was Madison and Han. Madison was carrying Nathan. I smiled at the sight of them. The others gasped at the sight of Han, but seeing as I knew the truth I wasn't shocked. "It's about time you got back to us." Han laughed at me before making his way over to us. The girls immediately latched themselves to him crying. Han looked uncomfortable. I laughed at him. He deserved this one. After everyone got to know one another we sat down to discuss business. "The reason I called you Dom is because there has been some newcomers here and they said they knew Han. They were trying to start trouble, and I didn't know who else to call."

"Who are they?" Han asked.

"Ben and Daric." I responded.

"Shit. Did they say what they wanted?"

"They said something about some kid named Virgil."

"Dammit!" Han stood up and punched the wall. We all looked at him shocked. None of us had ever seen him this mad before.

"Han, who are these people?" Madison asked.

"Virgil was my cousin. He killed himself because of something stupid the four of us did." Han said softly. I could tell this was a soft spot for him. We decided to change the subject so as not to hurt Han.

(Madison's P.O.V., the next day)

I left Nathan with Han. I figured he could use some time alone with our son. I was at the store getting some stuff for a little party we were having to celebrate Han being back and alive. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. When I was looking for decorations someone pushed me up against the aisle. I looked up and saw some Korean guy that I did not recognize. There was another guy behind him. They must be Ben and Daric. The one holding me smirked before grabbing my basket and dropping it and pulling me out of the store. "Who are you and where the hell do you think you are taking me!?" I yelled at them.

"Shut up!" the one holding me yelled. He threw me into his car before they got in and sped off. The one that hadn't been holding me was wrapping rope around my hands, putting a blindfold on me, and gagging me. I started to panic. What did they want with me?

A/N # 2: Ben, Daric, and Virgil all came from the movie Better Luck Next Time. Sung Kang plays Han in that movie as well. I decided to add it in here. If you haven't seen it you should. It's a good movie. :)


End file.
